Under the mistletoe
by Devilangel11795
Summary: One shot ok its a very cute story this is for all the tadamu fans out there please please R&R!


**Under the mistletoe**

**( amu's pov )**

It was Christmas time Amu was in the royal garden with all the other guardians Rima, yaya, nagihiko, and tadasse-kun.

We were all talking about going to the mall later.

Everyone loved to see the mall all decorated in Christmas lights and stuff along the lines.

Everyone was just sitting around the table because they had already finished there papaer work and the other boring stuff.

" So what time do you all want to go?" Nagihiko asked

"How about an hour after school." Tadase-kun suggested

"Sounds fine to me." I said in my cool and spicy character

" Yah!! My favorite entertainment!" Yaya screamed with joy.

"HUH and what is that supposed to mean!"

"I love it when you go into your cool and spicy character!"

I gave her a glare but then shrugged it off and turned my attention to a different direction. I saw everyone just smiling at me as me and yaya went at it.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh nothing but that was pretty good entertainment." Rima said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ahh what ever!!"

"Any way can we all make it?"Nagihiko said (Just then kukai came walking in.)

"Hey kukai!" everyone said joyed

"Yo guardians"

"What are you doing here school isent over yet?" Yaya asked confused

"I came by to see my favorite guardians oh and i skipped class." kukai replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Any way where can you all make it?" Kukai asked interested

"Ohh Were all talking about going to the mall later Want to come?" I asked with a smile

"What time? "

"That's what were trying to figure out"

"So can we all make it at 3.00?" Nagihiko asked again

We all nodded saying we could make it

"Where are we all meeting?" Rima asked

Hmm what about right here its only 5 minutes away from the mall. Tadase suggested

Ya that good so we all meet here. Nagihiko said

After we made that desition we just did what we were doing before.

**( After school at amu's house )**

She was up in her room searching for something to wear. She couldn't find the right thing. she said sighing loudly

" Hey Miki can you help me find something to wear?"

Miki nodded and went over to find something.

" Hmm....." Miki said

"What about this one Amu? I think it would look good." She said smiling at the outfit.

It was a black skirt with black leggings that had white skulls on theme. Her shirt was a light blue longed sleeve shirt that had a white skull in the middle.

" I DO TO!!" Ran said jumping up and down with a big smile on her face.

"Very cute!" Su said With a sweet smile

Amu checked her self in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. She clipped her white x-clip in her hair to complete the outfit. She grabbed her coat and was out the door and into the cold winter air. Good thing she did grab her coat.

Amu walked in silence while Ran, Miki, and Su cheered in excitement. Amu was now in front of the school making her way to the royal garden. Once she was there she couldn't wait to get in and out of the cold!

When she finally got inside Tadase-kun, Rima, Yaya, and Nigihiko where already there it looked like only kukai was left now.

"Hey guys." i said waving

"Hello Hinamori-san." Tadase said with that smile that could make me melt.

"Hi Amu-chan." Nagihiko said smiling as well

"Hey." Rima said with a wave

"Yahoo!" Yaya shouted

Amu sat down with everyone and joined the conversation. About 5 minutes later kukai showed up.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." kukai said

"No problem"

Rima gave kukai a glance pointing to a mistletoe then looking at amu and tadase who had there heads turned away.

Kukai nodded with a slight smile on his face getting what they were planing.

Nagihiko, Yaya, and Rima Already new since they thought of it. Amu and Tadase had no clue.

"Are we ready to go?" Rima asked everyone cant waiting! and no she wasn't talking about the mall .

Everyone stood up answer in her question. They all were walking to the door When yaya yelled wait just when Amu and tadase were under the mistletoe.

Rima, Yaya, nagihiko, and kukai all stepped back leaving a very confused Tadase and amu behind.

"Hey what are you all doing?" Amu asked with a confused look on her face

" Look up." Rima said pointing

Amu and tadase both looked up at the same time When they saw why everyone was smiling They both blushed a light pink.

"You now what that means." Kukai said with a huge smile.

"Wait.... You all set this up!" Amu said glaring at them

"Yep." they all said

" But you still have to kiss Christmas rule." Yaya pointed out

Rima and yaya went behind Amu as Nigihiko and kukai went behind Tadase. They both just needed a little push. And that's just what they did. They backed away once Amu and Tadase were just an inch a part. Tadase leaned in and closed the gap between there lips.

Amu felt her whole face go bright red! But she didnt care as she began to kiss him back.

The rest of them new that was the Que to leave them alone for a bit. They walked out the door to give them " alone time "

Tadase put his hands around Amus waist and pulled her closer to him. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck.

Amu loved the way his soft perfect lips fit hers just right. She couldn't believe she was here kissing her one and only love and he was kissing her back! They both pulled away due to the need of air but if they didn't need to breath that would have gone on forever! Tadase was looking into Amu's golden eyes and Amu was looking into Tadase-kuns beautiful strawberry eyes.

" Hinamori-san i need to tell you something". Amu stood there waiting

" Hinamori Amu I love you and this time i mean you not your character change! Its you i love and im sorry it took me this long to realize this.

Before Amu had any time to answer him Tadase crashed his lips to hers for another kiss because he needed her

Amu pulled away for a moment . " Tadase-kun, I love you to" as she placed her lips back onto his where they belonged.

When they finally finally finished kissing they went outside to meet the others.

"Took you guys long enough!" Kukai said smiling

Oh well there here now so lets go. Yaya shouted smiling as well

They all walked to the mall with Amu and Tadase walking hand in hand the whole way there.

**~ Fin ~**

well wasent that sweet! :) i now its the day after christmas but i didnt have time to type it so i really wanted to post this so here you go please R&R!!! it would mean alot

Ohh and Tadamu 4 life!!


End file.
